dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-Algol-
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 16:25, 31 October 2011 I thought I leave a message here, cos I really don't log into steam that much, and our talk page on ME wiki is long enough already :) Well, you know, I work for online customer service right now, so I'm kind of online 8 hours a day, talking with extremely stupid people most of the time, which sort of gets tiring. So after a long day most of the time don't really feel like talking online again... though things got better now, and it's less tiring and all, so I might come online again :) Also meeting friends and drinking with colleagues sort of eats up my time, especially the second one :D Hint to myself: tequila drinking contests are bad. Luckily I'm on a 3-day break now. Which means I get to play some SWTOR. It's not that good, but some of my friends and I decided to play it once it goes F2P. Summugler ftw :D "And btw, I didn't formally introduce you to your compatriot on Dragon Age wiki:)" - A formal introduction eh? :D So what's up with you? :)--SunyiNyufi (talk) 10:04, November 14, 2012 (UTC) “Online customer service can be excruciating, I know that first hand.” - It sure can. Luckily everyone at work is super nice and funny too :) Which reminds me, gotta register for the charity event at work... “Did you win the contest or not?:)” -Well at the end of day night, I was the one most sober who could guide anyone home, so I won I guess :D Or I'm just really good at directions while drunk. But man, had I really nasty hangover the next day. It didn't go away until the evening. “among other things they will not be able to sprint.” - The servers will lag so much, that sprinting won't matter anyway :D “Come to think of it, you intend to play as a Smuggler, focused on ranged combat, and I'm a Jedi Sentinel, the melee class, which can charge at people. Oh the irony! XD” - Irony indeed :D Though I have more of a roleplay reason for playing smuggler. I finally wanted to make a character, who only cares about money (also I played Kotor 1 & 2 and Jedis are boring). Playing the free trial atm, and my Light Side and Dark Side points are pretty much equal, even though I'm level 14. My smuggler has some principles though: she always helps kids, she is most of the time polite to others, dislikes the Empire cos the rules are too strict, and she hates slavery. As one of my colleagues said: “So kinda like Isabela?” me: “Yeah, but with smaller boobs.” XD “if I'm not in the DA chat right and you feel like denying me the introduction rights” - I would never do that ;) “Btw she told me that your nickname means something very cute:) So I'm curious about what does it mean?:)” - Well translated into English it means “SlyBunneh”, it uses the cutesy form of bunny. Wasn't really my choice, a friend named me that way, and everyone found it fitting, and started to call me “Bunneh”, so the nickname stayed. “I kinda felt the need to change my career priorities, left my job of a lawyer assistant, and took time to think, consider and relax for a bit.” - I can understand that. My cousin works also as a lawyer assistant, it's a hard job. Any ideas already on what would you like to do? :) "Leviathan" DLC was painful. You played it, by chance?” - Nope. Waiting for all the DLC to come out, and play ME3 one more time. Which reminds me, there is a girl at work, who liked the ending... me and the other geeks at work went all “WUT O_O” when she told us. Well people have different tastes I guess. Best news of the day, the bag I ordered came finally! :D--SunyiNyufi (talk) 10:39, November 15, 2012 (UTC) “A glass of water with a droplet or two of ammonium hydrate in the morning, or preferably before you go to sleep after a party, and you be up and around, with a clear head. Tried it myself, the stuff is efficient!” - Nice one! Gonna try that out! :) Though I would still prefer not get that drunk :D I usually don't have hangovers when I'm drunk, because I have to walk a lot to get home, and that clears my head most of the time. „Like in that quest Jedi have in TOR, where a couple of padawans became, well, a couple, which is forbidden, and you have the option either to rat them out to the higher-ups, or keep their secret.” - That's one thing I always found stupid about Jedi code. I mean, I can understand, that loving someone presents a danger for various reasons, but wouldn't it make more sense to teach jedi how to handle their emotions instead of surpassing them? It would be a lot safer too, and there would be less sith... „Well, not until Disney bought LucasArts, because since then I guess Star Wars will be mainly about Mickey Mouse flying an Y-Wing.” - You say it like that's not friggin awesome :D Then again, everything with Mickey is awesome... unless it's a video game. „Btw, as Isabela fan, what's your official stance about Isabela's portrayal in the comics? Like her drowning a bunch of elven slaves and her real name Naishe... do you even care? Or it's, like, OUTRAGE!!! Or what? :)” - Haven't read any of the comics, and I stopped caring about that, since my Isabela is currently busy with having hot lesbian sex with my Lady Hawke on their ship :D Pirates ftw! „'' My ideas so far are legal translator (pays more then your average translations I do from time to time) and a journalist - those would be the most realistic.”'' - Those are both pretty nice jobs, if you have the passion for them. „And a ton of much less realistic stuff, like a script writer in game-development. Hey, at least I know many examples of how NOT to write! They are provided in abundance by this certain company starting from "Bio" and ending with "Ware":)" - Hahaha XD Indeed, BW taught us a lot about that. Though writing a game is really hard, especially with RPGs, cos they have tons of different dialogue. I would like to be a game script writer too, but no real chance for that in my country.... though we did make Heroes of Might & Magic 5....and it sucked. „I sincerely hope the upcoming Omega will be the last DLC to ME3” - Me too, I don't really want to have anything to do with that game anymore, but my slight OCD tells me to finish it with all the DLC... „Looks like the list of restrictions to TOR ftp players has been announced, people are pissed off, everything is, well, as usual. Any thoughts?:)” - Well I had a level 14 Smuggler when it went F2P, so I didn't really find the lack of Sprint that bad. Actually when I got Sprint back was very inconvenient, cos I didn't notice it, and I was in the middle of fighting a big droid, and couldn't find my Slice Droid skill, cos Sprint occupied that slot on my quickbar >_> Other than that I don't really have a problem with restrictions. It's a bit annoying, that everywhere I look the game tells me to buy Cartel coins but meh I don't care. The game itself isn't the good, but sort of fun, because it can be very random at times. Like when I was doing some Heroic quest, and 2 Jedis just happened to do the same quest, and without forming a group we helped each other out. Or one time some random person started to heal me. It can be nice sometimes :) Also I like my character, she is a true SMUGgler XD Does almost everything for credits, but lately she started to help the Republic, cos she likes hero worship she gets :D „Oh, and BW is really into desecrating graves. Games in ME-verse will continue. Sigh. Do they really have to?” - Well that happening was pretty obvious from the start. I still think the writers were idiots, they should have kept the Reaper's purpose a secret, and then they would have had a much easier time to milk this franchise to death.--SunyiNyufi (talk) 17:43, November 18, 2012 (UTC) "it's primarily Bioware's idea of the Jedi Code." - It sure is. That's why I liked Kotor 2 way better. It shows that Chris Avellone sat done, read everything about Star Wars, found most of the good vs bad pretty boring, so he made a story where in the end everything is friggin gray, and sith & jedi are equally assholes. I really liked that game when I first played it...though yeah, the ending was really bad, and didn't make much sense, since more than half of it was cut out. It was like Vampires the Masquerade Bloodlines ending all over again. But still I liked my Jedi Exile character way more than say Revan. "if want to do someone, you just sit and meditate, and all your happy creamy feelings will... come out, sorta XD" - That's just....wow XD "Goofy the Dark Sith Lord" - I'm sold! Then again, I really don't hold Star Wars sacred. I like it alright, but it has way too many flaws. "How are pirates connected to hot lesbian sex more then someone else (if I understood correctly)?" - Well I might be influenced by a manga I read not so long ago about an all-female pirate ship, where the pirates had hot lesbian sex all the time :D "Their ship? I thought it was Isabela's ship O_o" - I can't really decide which version of the story to use as my headcanon: the one where they get the ship for Isabela from her former boss, or the one where they kill him, but Hawke is already so filthy rich that she buys a friggin ship for Isabela, cos she can! "Merrill and my Hawke ended up on the same ship, please do not disturb XD" - We will try to keep quiet, but no promises ;P "when some pathetic Morrigan-wannabe appeared and I was, like, outrage!!!" - Yeah read about that here on the wiki, and went 'lol BW really can't write at all'. Dunno if I told you about it, but some time ago I randomly made up a story in my mind about how my Warden got kidnapped by some cultists, who were looking for Morrigan, and my poor Warden had to kill them all, because she swore to herself to protect Morrigan and OGB no matter what, and that even though she has Leliana as lover, she still will go after Morrigan just to keep the swamp witch safe. They are sort of best friends after all :) "I also wanted to hear about her naval adventures. Like ships captured, gold plundered, towns razed, people killed" - She talk about it sometimes in idle group convo, but that's certainly not enough. Actually I could just listen to her voice for hours no matter what she is talking about... "They asked me about my education, and when I responded that I have a degree in law, they answered, that they hire people from journalism faculties. Kinda logical... and illogical at the same time:)" - Funny in my country things go like this: "Do you have experience with this kind of job?" "Well no, but I just finished my studies about it." "Sorry, no experience no hiring." I'm lucky that I can speak languages, cos that's the only reason they hired me...that and my charming personality of course :D "Ever played M&B by chance?" - Nope, but I heard good and bad things about it :D "Black Hole Entertainment, you mean? They did HOMM 6" - Oh yeah, you're right... well anyway HOMM 6 sucked. The last good video game we made was Imperium Galactica 2. Loved that game! "No, seriously, turian female temporary squaddie... wearing a cowl. Because the geniuses still can't decide whether turian females have head-fringes or not." - Once again, I'm not surprised at all. I never believed they would show Tali's face either so... "and you Kaidan... Sorry I can't tell you" awwww, poor Kaidan :D "Which server are you on?" - My smuggler is on Begeren Colony, the US RP-PVE server, and I made a sith inquisitor (so I could play with my colleagues) for the I-don't-remember-the-name EU RP server. You can add me if you want, my smuggler is called Raileigh and my sith is Arttohok :) "It's actually kinda expected in MMOs. I mean it's normal behavior to heal/buff someone and some other guy does the same to you." - Well not everyone. Yesterday a jerk jedi let me handle all the bandits, while he collected all the stuff for his quest, which I also needed, so I had to wait for those to re-spawn. Bandits re-spawned first. "But the Reaper's purpose is seriously unnecessary, Reapers are not a big deal now. "Leviathan" hinted who will be the next archenemy, in this charming, ve-e-e-ery-very subtle Bioware manner:)" - So they shoved into the player's face huh? Well I dunno about Leviathan, but it's seriously stupid to have an even Bigger Bad than the original Big Bad. I mean, ME1 was interesting, because first you thought you were gonna fight Saren and the geth (which we did), but then PLOT TWIST DANCE there was a true Big Bad, but having someone else now as nemesis is just repeating the same plot. Sigh, Bioware are so good at making likeable characters, but they really just can't write really good stories.--SunyiNyufi (talk) 21:06, November 19, 2012 (UTC) "in-game the gray morality of both sides was much more appealing then dark vs. light. Or is it red vs. blue? :D" - More like blue & orange morality :D "I liked my Exile better then Revan and in big part thanks to Brianna <3 Oh, and especially considering the "canonical" Revan XD" - I always have to laugh when I think about "canon" Revan, cos there is no way, that my Revan is a guy. Also I have a neat headcanon where my Revan and the Exile meet up, and fight a Sith Emperor. Both Jedi are wounded badly, but Revan manages to kill the Emperor in the end. But before he dies, he shows Revan a vision about how the Empire will crush the Republic in the end. Revan falls in despair, and thinks about how all this wasn't worth it...but then a dying Exile, looks at her, and asks with a hopeful voice "Did we won?". After some hesitation Revan answers "Yes.", and realizes that even if it didn't pay off, she did what she had to do. So yeah, I don't acknowledge canon Revan or the fact the he and the Exile appear in SWTOR :D "As for myself, I didn't even like 2000-s movies that much and considered them to be largely unnecessary capitalizing on the title. The 70-s movies were way better." - What are you talking about? They only made 3 Star Wars movies ;P Btw a girl at work today showed my a Star Wars picture book about what kind of father Darth Vader would have been for a very young Luke. It was hilarious :D "Use both! Like the ship liberated from Castion will be the flagship (I suggest the name "Les Beaux", Orlesian style XD) and then your filthy rich Hawke buys Isabela even more ships to assemble a whole fleet!" - Brilliant! :D "I have a question: why a cult? As in "religious cult"" - Tbh it's because religious cults are easy to use, because you can give them a clear reason, and have them to really extreme things to get there. Motives for an underground crime organization are for example much harder to make, cos they are only "in it for the profit", and have a lot of power players in the intrigues. Cults on the other hand have most of the time a very clear hierarchy, and backstabbing is limited. So yeah, it's easier to use as a story device. Plus since they are after someone with the soul of an Old God, it makes more sense for them to be religious. "oh the witch will be safe alright" - You know, somehow I always got the feeling that while she certainly can look after herself and all, one day she will definitely need someone to save her from some trouble she caused herself. "I see a startling tendency O_o" - Well you a certainly into magic and elves :D But yeah, generally they are all (except Morrigan) nice and caring characters, so I would say your type is the caring bit motherly type of young woman. You chose Morrigan in DAO because Leliana was too girly for you, so you rather defrosted the ice queen :D Hmm, my list is a bit random... Shepard - Liara; Warden - Leliana (though I tried Zevran too); Hawke - Isabela, Revan - Carth; Exile - nobody, cos she is asexual and also an emotional cripple; my Smuggler in SWTOR - Corso (an Alistair in Space kinda guy); Dragonborn in Skyrim - sleeps around but never falls in love; The Courier (Fallout New Vegas) - she is too much of an egoist to care that much about anyone but herself; Mike Thorton (AP) - that chick who I had to sacrifice in the end. So uhm yeah...list is a bit random...kinda like my real life lol. "Cool, eh?;)" - Übercool ;) "Which ones, if I might ask? I like M&B myself. Good thing when all you want is to simply kill... things:)" - Well one of my friends really likes it, and can talk about it for hours, like how this siege and that siege went...others call it pretty boring ^^' "Gotta love the random names:)" - Well Raileigh is the first name of my Hawke, kind of a fantasy version of the name Riley, which means courageous, so it's not that random :) I tend to give my characters names with meanings, like my Shepard is Alex, which means "protector of men", in one JRPG I names my chara Kurogiri Natsuki which translates to "deep fog" and "summer hope", poor chara was an amnesiac, who in the end learned the truth. "The original Big Bad pretty much equals the new Big Bad and they also so closely related to each other, that they are basically the same thing. Well at least they originate from the same thing." - This sounded confusing enough, that I'm a tiny bit interested in the DLC now :D "Well... DA:O story was very nice. Not "really good" but very nice." - Yeah, it was. It wasn't original, but it was nice to play through, and I felt like accomplished something in the end, which is not something I can say about DA2 or ME3. Hell I even had the sense of accomplishment at the end of ME2 even though I new it won't matter in 3 at all.--SunyiNyufi (talk) 21:59, November 20, 2012 (UTC) perhaps worth your attention Hello, if you are still interested in what's going on about ME, perhaps you might want to check this issue --Ygrain (talk) 05:29, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I am still there, though I sometimes wonder what keeps me there (except Shepard :-) ). Perhaps you might want to bring the issue to the attention of more people, as I believe this is an issue which should be adressed by as many users as possible. "Cynicism vs. idealism? I liked the story and this type of moral conflict:)" - Sort of. I really thought about it a lot after finishing Kotor2 and once again when I heard about SWTOR, that if you really think about it, what we do in the games is pretty pointless. I mean no matter how many times we save the Republic, the Empire will still conquer most of it. I know that in the end due to Luke the good guys win, but still everything we do is pretty much pointless. So I started thinking that maybe if my Revan new it was pointless, she could have stayed with Carth and be happy until they die... but then realized she could not have been completely knowing that she didn't even try to fight fate :) "I mean, was I the Sith Emperor, I'd shown exactly the same vision to impact morale and defeat the enemy "from beyond the grave", so to speak. But it would most surely be a lie" - Doesn't exactly have to be a complete lie, a half truth is much more effective. Like showing Revan that the Empire will destroy the Republic, but not showing that Luke & co will save everyone. "Except that Disney plans to make three more until 2016 or so, and then spam them onwards, turning Star Wars into some kind of a Santa Barbara." - Now that's sad and funny at the same time :D "I can only wonder how does a cult even know about the OGB?" - They don't necessarily have to know about OGB. They could have realized, that they Blight didn't exactly end how it should have, and that the Old God's soul wasn't destroyed. Or they could be some renegade offshoots from the Gray Wardens, cos they know that at least something fishy happened at that last battle. And yeah, it could even be Flemeth feeding them info and such. There are really a lot of possibilities if one tries to look for them :) "Because during the reunion in Witch Hunt my Warden and Morrigan where so preoccupied with each other, that totally forgot about, to quote Zaeed, "in's gonna be easy, out's gonna be a bitch" XD" - You know what I would like to have in a future DA game? A story, where all the PCs from the games meet each other, because they all get somehow pulled through an eluvian like portal, and they would find themselves in a Fade like world not knowing what to do there or how to get out. Well except for the Warden, cos the Warden is there to look for Morrigan obviously :) "Ermmm... motherly? Not sure if I understand:) ... Please explain "too girly", not sure if I follow:)" - Are familiar with the comic Betty and Veronica? Well basically the concept is, that Betty is the childhood friend/best friend/caring/helping etc type of girl, you know that "American dream" type of girl, who will make a good wife some day. Veronica is the kind of girl, who likes to tease boys, loves shopping and goes "oooh shiny!" if she finds something interesting. So yeah, I would say, while there are some overlaps and variations, your type is Betty rather than Veronica :) Given the fact that most of the girls are listed as the Betty types on TVTropes :D .... Hope that made some sense :D "even Isabela, after all she is driven by the idea of freedom" - While she does value it, I would say she is driven by it...I mean she is not really a freedom fighter or anything. I think I chose the LIs depending on if they have at least some trait that interests me, like Liara's obsessiveness :D "No matter though, my Dragonborn's LI is Brelyna Maryon." - I knew it! I totally did know it XD Well I got my Dragonborn married once too, but it just felt weird, so I loaded back an old save, and decided that she will stay single. Then came Dawnguard DLC with Serana, who pretty much would be the perfect LI for the character, except that she can't be romanced :( Though their love would have been weird a bit, a werewolf loving a vampire lol "Veronica is in a relationship" - Well, not really, given the fact that she and Christine will probably never ever meet again, and it was Veronica who decided to give up love to begin with, I'd say she is pretty much single. Actually I didn't really miss romances in FNV, especially not with my character. Really, I can imagine her whole life, how it will play out, and see that there is no way for her to fall in love with anyone ever. "Well, the game is about you kicking the living shit out of anything that moves, do people expect intricate story or rich dialogues?:)" - Dunno, but that sounds just as stupid as loving DAO for the combat :D "Ooooh, so it wasn't randomly generated by SWTOR itself? Because the name of your Sith character kinda does. My apologies, then." - Nah, the sith name is totally random, cos I didn't really wanted to get attached to that character, so I was like "meh whatever, first name that passes is ok". Then I raised him to level 11 and I'm pretty fond of him actually :D He is such a jerk and a deadpan snarker, I love it :3 " What's your level now? Anyways... Here I come:)" - My smuggler is level 22 now, I'm desperately leveling up, so I stop dying on Tatooine XD "Though there is one very good line from Liara, especially good for those romancing her." - Liara is totally worth pretty much everything :D I just love Ali Hillis' voice. She voices a character in SWTOR smuggler story, and I was like "fuck yeah, I hope she is a companion, let's get friendly with her!" and then the b*tch betrayed me and totally disappeared after the prologue :( Oh yeah, and half of the female Sith NPCs are voiced by Jo Wyatt, I always have to laugh when someone with Lady Hawke's voice tells me to kill someone XD "Well, think of it like this: you get to know a lot of interesting people, who become your friends and trusty comrades-in-arms." - But that's nothing really special, happens to me all the time IRL. "Alternate appearance pack for ME3!!! Poor EDI. Just... Just look at her. It's hard to be more of a sex bot:(" - Well at least she is not "naked" anymore :P Btw did you see the Omega DLC trailer? I hate Bioware for making me want to play ME3 again...I mean I would have played it after that DLC anyway, but now I WANT to play it. Also Assassin's Creed 3 is so friggin boring. I haven even gotten over the prologue yet, but Boston is boring already. I understand that in colonial America there won't be any really tall pretty buildings to climb, but how come every friggin church has the same type of roof?! I never been to Boston, but I bet the actual city isn't this boring. Also it's been a while since I had to actually assassinate people, which was supposed to be the theme of the game........ *sigh* Assassin's Creed, I loved you, but you really lost your way.--SunyiNyufi (talk) 20:32, November 26, 2012 (UTC) "All PCs from the games? Like, all games, or just Bioware games, or just Dragon Age games?:)" _ I meant PCs from DA games...though all my characters meeting would be also epic :D Some of them wouldn't get along with the others at all. "I meant that she is driven in a way that she expresses her idea of freedom by virtually any aspect of her life." -True that. Actually I think if Isabela met someone like Hawke much sooner, she could have even become a freedom fighter. She is a jerk with a heart of gold after all :) "At least some? Hmmm, your LIs are lucky people then." - Well I'm not a picky person, and I don't really look for perfection in people fictive or not, cos people are interesting because they are imperfect. "How, how on Earth could you know it? XD" - It's so obvious :D Brelyna is also a Betty-type character, she is sweet, kind, an elf, can use magic and is pretty funny too. All the other female mages in Skyrim are pretty much jerks, and I don't even know if they are romance-able... "mods might help, as always" - The things is, I don't think my Dragonborn would actually get married even with Serana. Also marriage is pretty boring in Skyrim. "One of the things I didn't like about Skyrim is that this whole vampires vs werewolves thingy is getting really old. And annoying." - Sometimes I forget that I'm a werewolf, then comes full moon, and I go "OH SH*T!!! Gotta get out of town ASAP!", cos due to a mod my chara always changes on full moon :D So yeah, I don't think werewolves or vampires are that important. I mean sure Dawnguard is sort of about vampires, but it's actually just about you going to cool new places and starting your own collection of Elder Scrolls :D "Btw, who did you side with in F:NV? Let me guess... Independent Vegas without House?:)" - Well duh! :D My Courier is cold, calculating, egotistic so obviously she wouldn't let Caesar or House rule. And she dislikes the NCR due to some minor disagreements in the past (like how the Divide got blown up and stuff), so yeah Independent Vegas it is! Actually Vegas would be very lucky to get her as a ruler, because she is smart, doesn't really like violence, and after things are ok with Vegas, she would most likely disappear somewhere, cos she is not the type to stay in one place for long. Oh yeah, and anti-materiel rifle ftw! :D The guns I always use: A Light Shining In Darkness, Medicine Stick and a modded Anti-materiel rifle <3 " If I want a hack-and-slash to release stress, I play M&B. That's it:)" - I play Torchlight for hack-n-slash :) "But I'm not telling you any spoilers :P" - Thanks ;P I'm sort of interested in the story, though I think I know how it will end... I have no idea about the sith inquisitor storyline though, and playing it is a bit weird, cos I always get the feeling that the female master of my male character is a bit too friendly with him... like she wants something beyond me killing others for her. Kinda creepy. Though a friend of mine said I shouldn't take it seriously, cos every sith is crazy anyway. "Ali has a sarcastic personality, according to her interviews. Consider it a very sarcastic trolololo XD" - I love Ali as person too :) She has a really good sense of humor and loves to tease the fans :D "Does Lady Hawke's voice get interrupted by seagull screaming, sea breeze, wave clashing against the ship hull and occasional... moaning?:D" - Not really ;P What you wanna read the manga I was talking about or something? ;D "Do you embark on suicide missions IRL?:)" - Well I use public transport every morning, and it always feels like a suicide mission. "To quote Alistair, excuse me if I begin projectile vomiting." - I liked the trailer...though I admit that I'm easily impressed by shiny lights and Aria talking...also DAT female turian voice! "Do they have to ruin Aria too?" - I thought they already did in the comics. I would have preferred Aria not giving a shit about galactic events too, instead of fighting for freedom bullshit, but I could see it working. Like Aria pretending to be a freedom fighter so she can get her power back, and use all the puny criminals as meat shield when they have to fight the Reapers :D Though of course this won't happen, cos Bioware loves to turn criminals into heroes for some reason. "1.30 of the video and Aria embracing Shepard. Lolwut?" - Well that was something bound to happen. So many people wanted her as an LI...*sigh* I really feel like ME is becoming more and more of a dating sim. "Was bound to happen at some point. You can't make a series of more then five games without things going sideways." - This is the sad truth :( About that ME wiki thing... I don't really think I have any right to vote, since I don't really use the chat, and probably won't use it in future either. Btw, where did the editing buttons go from posting on the Talk page? :o No fancy italic text from me then...yeah, I'm too lazy to look up what symbol was used for that :P SunyiNyufi (talk) 14:47, November 29, 2012 (UTC) “Since she is the best DPS among DA2 companions and dual-wielding rogues are horribly overpowered in DA2 on the whole.” - Indeed, and that's why I always have her in my party...that and she is a fun character. My favorite party in DA2 is my Mage Hawke + Isabela + Varric + Aveline. “I'm starting to get this distinct feeling, that every character is written in binary code. Like, two types, no other option possible, either Betty-type or Veronica-type:)” - Of course that's not true :) This Betty and Veronica thing is obviously a generalization, and being a Betty actually means that the character has more traits of that type rather than the other. Like for example while I'm a tomboy, I'm a Veronica-type, since I like to tease people and make harsh jokes from time to time, so people think that I'm not really the caring type. Then when it comes up that I'm an excellent cook, or when in a given situation I act downright motherly everyone is surprised :D cos you know that's a Betty-like behavior... but yeah characters are complex, so it's really more about which type feels dominant in that character. “You slap a medallion on yourself... and everyone suddenly wants to marry you O_o” - Yeah, that part never made sense to me either. I mean, I can understand why everyone would want to marry my character, she is pretty and rich after all, but still... “When he has an idea of starting a new Wild Hunt, BAM! each werewolf becomes a mindless thrall whether s/he likes it or not, and goes slaughtering everyone around (or dies trying). That's what werewolves in TES really are.” - But isn't there that ring you can get in Skyrim which pretty much regulates your werewolf-self? Or did it just give you an extra transform option? Well anyway, I was thinking about lately curing my chara's lycanthropy, cos I can kill people way easier with weapons in human form now. “*Sigh* Bethesda likes to desecrate graves just like Bioware does.” - After Fallout 3 what did you expect? “The Divide blowing up was an accident. Anyway, who cares? Stuff gets blown up in Fallout all the time:)” - It's been some time since I played that DLC, but I seem to remember, that the package was from the NCR and was meant to be blown up. Generally my problem (and my character sort of reflects this too) with the NCR is that it is run by idiots really. I don't have anything against the idea they represent, being civilized is nice and all, but they are obviously spread way too thin, and can't maintain the whole republic as it is. It's understandable though, they started out as a small country, but grew too big too quick, and since the idiots in charge are only thinking about taking more land, so they don't have to look for alternative (and in the long run probably better) resources in their own land. Honestly, my ideal situation for Vegas would be Independent Vegas for a time, then NCR gets it together, and Vegas then joins the republic. But somehow during FNV's timeline I don't think it would do the NCR any good, if they could get their hands on another territory. “They are okay with paying extortion to criminal gangs, but they are not okay with the possibility of paying taxes to a legitimate government? Dafuq? Not to mention, that NCR offers not only protection, but also political and civil rights, health-care and education.” - You have to understand though, that while the NCR surely promises things like that, they didn't really do sh*t for the citizens of the Mojave. On top of that they brought in the Powder Gangers and pushed people out of their houses near Vegas. Also it is very likely that if they join the NCR they have to pay taxes AND extortion money too. “That would be exactly the time when things stop to be ok with Vegas:)” - Well, tough luck, my Courier doesn't care THAT much about people :D “Dunno, Medicine Stick is very good in terms of damage, but the iron sights are still too obstructive.” - Don't really use the iron sight, imho it's a gun that should be fired from the hip so to speak :) “Paranoia and megalomania are just one of many juicy details of your average sith psych profile.” - Well since my chara is just a “newborn” sith, he is pretty sane... yet. Though he has a heavy case of “not giving a sh*t” :D “The way she was hitting on Jennifer Hale during one of the interviews was awesome:)” - Indeed, too bad she is married, and certainly not to Hale :D “You were the one, who read the manga, not me, so I guess it's you who might be hearing... stuff:)” - I might read kinky stuff, but I'm not delusional :P “I don't believe that delivering a single and very short word gives an accurate impression about her voice.” - I'd like to let you know that for me even one word or phrase is enough for me to utterly fall in love with someone's voice :D Like when in DA2 Isabela says “Oh, I've been in love”... always have to romance her just for that one phrase, cos I can't get enough of that :3 I know, I know, I suffer from acute voice fetish :P “They kinda screwed her up in one of the novels” - Oh boy, you just reminded me of the Deception rage comics, gotta re-read that sometime :D “I'd totally lend her Javik for "Operation Meatshield"- Oh, and James too! No need to return them either.” - I would let Javik to become meat too...I didn't mind James that much. I mean I never took him anywhere with me, cos he sucks as a teammate, but he wasn't that annoying. Though he certainly doesn't deserve a comic and anime. “Also the DLC features two beastly biotic powers, because Vanguards and Adepts were totally not overpowered already” - Dunno what ya talkin' 'bout ( °3°)~♪ “Why did Jack accept the Alliance proposal, while she clearly stated, that after the Suicide Mission she goes on her usual killing spree?” - Well that makes only a really and I mean reaaaaaaaaally tiny bit of sense, since Shepard could go all “don't let your past control you Jack” and sort of make it better for her, and Jack becoming a soldier is sort of good for her, cos she can keep killing and gets paid for it too...but yeah joining the Alliance instead of her becoming a mercenary or a the leader of some gang is just stupid. “ME is not that of a dating sim. How many sex scenes do we have? Usually one per game.” - Well most dating sims have only one sex scene per playthrough too...or none at all, depends on the target audience (for example Tokimeki Girls Side doesn't have any, and it's still a dating sim). “What's a real dating sim of all dating sims, is DA:O! … After all, violence and sex always were the most selling things on the planet, even if they are virtual.” - That's because EAware marketing is always bad. Remember the Warden's Calling trailer? It was totally cool right until the last 20 seconds, where the Warden just splatters blood everywhere and all you can hear is Marilyn Manson's This is the new shit... Really EAware sucks at marketing and public relations so hard it's not even funny anymore. “That would be tilde key (`)” - Oh yeah, the key I hate the most, cos in Bethesda games and some other games too that brings up the console, but since my keyboard is Hungarian I don't have a single key for it but a combination, so I always forget what to key I have to use >_> stupid tilde key... Oh btw, I just installed Baldur's Gate Enhanced Edition... I understand that they wanted to keep the original game in tact as much as possible, but I would have preferred if they made a similar but modern interface, where the graphic settings had more options than fullscreen or windowed and where the GUI isn't so friggin blurry... It's nice that other parts of the game are highres and all, but in a top-down game that's not really important. Also the intro movie sucked. P.S.: Oh the buttons are back :3--SunyiNyufi (talk) 23:59, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Project Aeducan Hey Algol! We have announced a community project for the duration of the holidays and if you are interested please follow this link. See ya! 19:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Yay, found the time to answer you finally! :D „Why two rogues in a party?” - It's just how I play, I like to have an archer and a backstabber in my party, I mostly play as an archer too. Also in DA2 I tried to limit the count of magic users in my party for role-play reasons. Though I took them on quests where I went out of the city...tried to bring them on quest where it was sort of logical for them to be there, or left them at home if it wasn't. Like with that one Fade quest in the Act 2. After thinking about I realized that since my mage Hawke knows the fade, she wouldn't bring any non-mages with her. Then I thought about it and realized, she wouldn't bring a blood mage and an abomination either, so I always soloed that one...well I had my dog with me :D “ There are only Betty-type traits or Veronica-type traits, without any, I don't know, Kelly-type, Cindy-type or some others O_o” - Well that's because it's a very basic categorization...or rather a scale I would say. And there are no Cindy-types, cos in the Archie comics the two girls were Betty and Veronica :D Guys are usually also categorized as either of these two types, like bad boy = Veronica-type, nice guy = Betty-type. But really, it is more like a scale, so there are shades between the two :) “But seriously, the game is transforming in to Sims, with marriage and child adoption.” - Adoption was fun for like 10 minutes. Then my daughter started nagging when I told her to clean up after herself... “Even if it allows you to control yourself, no way any of my characters would believe, that some ring, no matter how powerful it might be, can counteract the will of a Daedra Prince.” - But it is the Ring of Hircine, so it basically has the power of the daedra. But yeah, I think I will cure it, once I start playing Skyrim again, in other words when the next DLC comes out :D “ Even earlier: after Oblivion.” - Never finished Oblivion myself. Somehow it bothered me that everyone had a very similar face, and didn't like the fact that Capt. Picard died so soon, love that guy's voice! I think that Skyrim is a good game though. Not because of the story, but the game world is pretty interesting, and playing is sometimes really fun. Then it bugs out, and a mudcrab kills you... “The NCR wanted to launch them against the Legion (Algol approves +100)” - Yeah, cos that's such a great idea... I mean, I hate the Legion, and always kill them all, but still destroying the land with them is a bit stupid imho. “ Plus, NCR representatives in F:NV where really smart: Crocker is a shrewd diplomat, Hsu is a great strategist and even Moore with her "kill them all first, ask questions never" is still needed when it comes to necessities, because she is willing to do what it takes.” - Yet the one who leads the Battle of Hoover Dam is General Oliver, and once you won the battle he gets the praise along with Kimball. If I remember correctly, at one point in development they tried to make Mojave playable after Hooverdam, and you could talk to Hsu for example, and realize that he still didn't get promoted, cos he didn't boast enough like Oliver... “1) there are no resources in the Hub area (their own land). Not nearly enough, in any case.” - That's why I always give them the Vault 22 tech :) “They really need more land.” But the problem is that they can't really hold the lands they take. Not against the Legion anyway. If they could actually protect the Mojave, the people there wouldn't be that against them imho. “They also gain control over vital strategic facilities - the Hoover Dam, that provides clean water, and HELIOS, that provides electricity (with a bit of assistance). Very smart.” - I'm sorry, but you know I have to comment on this: Helios? Really?! You mean the facility where they put the biggest NCR idiot in charge? How is so stupid, that even the guards know it, yet they still keep him in charge...really? Smart? Also I have to remind you that this is the same NCR who brought the Powder Gangers into the Mojave and gave them dynamite. So yeah, it's nice they worked on Hooverdam and all, but I wouldn't really call them smart. “ If the NCR doesn't get their hands on Vegas, then Legion will. You want that?” - Of course I don't, but this point I don't think that without the aid of the Courier the NCR will be able to prevent the Legion. Neither would the robot army of course. As I already said, my ideal scenario is the NCR taking a couple of years to sort things out, and then come back knocking on Vegas' door and try to annex them. “Like giving them water? Trade with NCR caravans? Holding Legion slave raids back?” - But most caravans are stopped at Mojave outpost, and Legion slave raids have a whole town for their operations. Though I agree about the water... actually I first wanted to argue that too, but forgot that the guy who fixed the water pump is NCR too. “Crime rate on NCR territories is comparably low. Especially comparing to Vegas, which is freaking run by criminals entirely.” - That's not really fair. The three houses while are sort of gangster like, only the Omertas are actually really gangsters who deal with drugs and such. And the Kings are just all Elvis imitators, whose philosophy is basically “everyone's king”, so except for Pacer they are pretty much the nice guys, who keep Freeside safe. And thanks to the JE Sawyer's mod the random attacks on my character pretty much stopped once I had some reputation with the town. You know, I think our alignments don't really match. I would say you're more a lawful type, while I although I would like to fancy myself as neutral, I sort of realized I'm more on the chaotic side... cos things make sense for me in my head and according to my morals, but other always disagree D: „ It's a lever-action single shot rifle. It shouldn't:)” - You know I didn't mean it like that :P „What if the character turns out to be a complete irredeemable jerk, but with a good voice? Like Fenris, for example? Isn't it a bit... extreme?” - Well yeah that would be extreme, that's why I never romanced Fenris, even though I think that voice is like melted sex flowing into my ear :D „What, you'd like them to make an anime about Liara?” - Dear God, NO! „ Are they seriously telling me, that with this "devastating blow" (lolz) Kai Leng and TIM will lose plot armor and Thessia, Sanctuary, Chronos station and Earth will never happen? Really? XD” - well they also say that the next DLC will the biggest and best DLC EVAR... yeah, sure /sarcasm „ And those very people, who don't need complexity, kill mooks in multiplayer, diddle their LIs in singleplayer and rejoice.” - But the sex scenes aren't even exciting D: I mean, the ME1 ones and the ME3 one for Liara were pretty okay, but for example the DAO ones were downright awkward. I mean, if people want sex they should look for more exciting stuff...like manga about lesbian pirates or something :D „The console is our savior! XD” - Indeed, but I never know if the key is a different one in the Hungarian version or not... stupid tilde key... „What can I say, Project Eternity will be BG's spiritual successor, so let's wait and see.” - Can't wait for that game to happen :3 „In case you haven't saw this yet... You should totally see it:)” - I saw something similar years ago :) Now back to playing FTL. I keep on dying all the time in that game...yet I love it :D chat Sorry, the thing totally froze and couldn't even be refreshed, just a blank window. Hopefully, see you later tonight :-) --Ygrain (talk) 18:26, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Links Hi there! Thanks for the recent images you've been adding. I just wanted to give a quick tip about how to add links. If you want to link to a page on the wiki you use double square brackets and the name of the page (i.e. Grey Wardens) . The only time you'd want to use single brackets is if you're linking to an external site. Hope this helps. 03:04, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :It did:) Thanks! -Algol- (talk) 10:54, February 28, 2013 (UTC) In need of your fire Hey Tim I need your help with two things, as I cannot access Dragon Age II copy on my laptop. # A picture for this item! # I want you to verify something that takes place in the last level of Corypheus Prison. As this requires a lengthy explanation, I'll tell you the full thing in the chat but right now I can tell is that it requires to have Varric in your party and it is about the House Tethras and that there might be a serious inconsistency with their lore. Thanks in advance! 16:27, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Algol, can you remove the Category:Dragon Age II screenshots from your images? As they are armor images, that category only would suffice. The easiest way to find all your uploads quickly is to go to your contributions and make a file search in there ;-) 09:34, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Idea Hey Algy, I got an idea which you might like. Why don't you come from the chat in order to discuss it? Cheers! 11:57, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Algae, please check a topic that I opened up in the Main Page. I'm pretty sure you'd be interested in replying. Thanks! 15:39, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey Algy, I'd like to know your thoughts about my new proposition in the topic there. Also, please catch up with me on the skype sometime! ;-) 11:02, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Forum comment Please avoid making personal attacks when commenting in the forums as you did here. 18:00, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm so bad with titles, please don't hurt me wiki. Hey there, I just thought I'd leave a message for you here since you're unavailable this time and might be still the whole day - and I don't know when will I get back home, either, or if we'll catch up anytime soon. Anyhow, I have news for you, but until you've heard of them... "abort the fish net"! You know what I mean. (Forgot to sign for the first time, so here you go.) --Margerard (talk) 10:16, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Heeey Where art thou, bruthurr? I want to show you something and I so don't want to forget about it before you'd come up! I hope noone has drowned (including you) into the lake yet either :P --Margerard (talk) 19:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Arguments in comments Hello Algol, I just wanted to speak to you about the anonymous user (Dalish fan) you've been getting into arguments with on the comments section of some blogs. While I understand how it could be frustrating seeing some of their comments directed at you, I feel some of your comments may sometimes get lost in translation (the user, to my knowledge, is not a native English speaker) and this could very well be a factor which causes conflict to arise. I'm aware that the user in question often seems to make a deliberate attempt to draw others into a confrontation, but I would ask you to respond on their talk page (if you do indeed decide to respond) so as not to derail comments too far. Thanks 18:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry How come whenever you're up, I'm definitely asleep? Sorry I wasn't available. :/ Chances are, even if you see me up after 19:00 (for you 20:00) I'm most likely sleeping like a baby :P damned school and everything else messing with my schedule, but oh well. I don't know when will we be able to talk with decent enough time. :/ -- 02:15, September 15, 2013 (UTC) And again Sorry, I was sleeping by the time you came up on chat... would've been good to talk actually, a lot has happened as of late. Perhaps we can catch up another time hopefully. -- 06:06, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Checking Seeing the news, I'd much appreciate if you let me know that you are alright... Stay safe! --Ygrain (talk) 19:50, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Heard some news on the radio about the situation, but I couldn't make much sense out of it, meaning can't decide if they were good or bad news (I'm afraid they are bad though)... I hope you're relatively safe over there - knowing you wouldn't feel good if you completely were. And also that somehow you manage to celebrate your birthday, either having a party at home or on the street with bonfire and all that. Would definitely create some atmosphere, no? Anyhow, I just wanted to say happy birthday to you, brother, and take care. -- 16:34, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :Dammit, just read your message on Ygrain's talk page. I wish you the best of luck, since I can't really offer much else. :( Altohugh naturally, if I ever have the option to do anything, I'll try to take it. -- 17:01, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Missed the date, are you there? --Ygrain (talk) 11:05, February 17, 2014 (UTC) chat I could drop in the chat for a while within the next two hours, or tonight. --Ygrain (talk) 05:45, March 14, 2014 (UTC) In there, awaiting you. --Ygrain (talk) 19:58, March 14, 2014 (UTC) worried about you I didn't catch you in the chat even though I tried, and not hearing from you worries me, even more with what is going on. Please, do drop a message if you can. May you stay safe from harm. --Ygrain (talk) 17:35, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Got home Just got home not long ago, I should be available on chat from now on, hopefully. --Liaison Shaw (talk) 22:02, December 25, 2015 (UTC)